kamenriderhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Burning Crimson
is the twenty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. It features the debut appearance of Hibiki's Kurenai form. Synopsis Hibiki and Todoroki's training is stopped midway because they get a call that a villiage nearby has been attacked. They arrive to the seen and realize that the Makamou is a self multiplying Dorotabou, which can only be defeated with the taiko based Ongeki. Plot Todoroki was about to charge the Dorotabou but Hibiki stopped him and reminded him that it was a summer Makamou which meant the Ongekigen was not efficient. It charged at them and Hibiki easily held it at bay, Todoroki tried stabbing it despite Hibiki's warning and got hit by a paralysing substance which transformed into a second Dorotabou. Hibiki focused his power and his arms turned red, and with the boost he was able to hold the Dorotabou at bay. He then attached his Ongekikou to the new one, and used his Bakuretsu Kyoda form which made it explode. He helped Todoroki up, who was embarrassed because he had disobeyed him. Ibuki and Akira was in the midst of fighting an Ittanmomen while riding on their motorcycle, and it exploded right as it dived at them. Akira praised his work, and they just had to report in to headquarters before heading to Hibiki's location. Asumu was spacing out at work and was doodling when a pair of customers tried to get his attention. He apologised and took their payment for their order while Hinaka took notice from the other room. They thanked the customers for their patronage as the phone rang. Hibiki called to report in, and he wished Asumu good luck with his brass band performance the next day. Asumu asked how Hibiki's warm up was going which surprised the Oni and the told the boy he was almost ready to ”heat up”. Asumu handed over the call to Hinaka and Ichirou in the basement. Hibiki reported that they encountered a Dorotabou and that it already had begun multiplying. Ichirou said that Kasumi and Ibuki were on their way too. Hinaka wanted to know how Todoroki was doing, and Hibiki replied that he was depressed because it was his first time fighting an enemy he was not specialised in. Hinaka asked him to take care of Todoroki and Hibiki agreed. Ichirou comforted his daughter. The Douji danced around the rice fields, singing of how the Dorotabou would mulitply and then they would attack the village. The White Puppet looked on as they multiplied. Several Disc Animals found the location and went back to report in. Hibiki was running through the forest while training his drum swings, when Kasumi arrived at their camp. Todoroki greeted her and she apologised for the wait as she carried the large package to him. He told her Hibiki was training for his Kurenai mode as he opened the package. He was hesitant to fight with the Ongekibou that was in the package and told Kasumi of how he messed up before from being too obsessed with using his Ongekigen. He would now do what he could to make his mistake right again. Kasumi guessed he might wonder why he needed to use the Ongekibou as both Hibiki and Zanki had told him to do it in his own way. Kasumi asked why he became a guitar Oni. Hinaka asked Asumu why he joined the brass band and he answered that he thought it was cool and his father had taught him when he was little. She remarked that such events could push one in that direction. Zanki was the first Oni that Todoroki saw, and he used his Ongekigen which influenced Todoroki's choice greatly. But before, when he became a policeman he also became really good at kendo. While Kasumi told Todoroki, Hinaka also told Asumu that Hibiki had also trained with an Ongekikan and an Ongekigen. Hibiki and Zanki were not the types to talk about themselves they agreed on. The one who taught Hibiki the guitar was Zanki's master, the previous Zanki. Hibiki was at that time like Todoroki and pouring all his heart into the taiko. Training with the Ongekigen was hard for him and he rebelled against Zanki. But Hibiki stood up on his own and realised that doing things you don't want to do can be surprisingly useful. Hinaka said to Asumu that the other ways might be useful too, and that was why Hibiki was Todoroki's trainer this time. But she did not think it would be easy for Todoroki to learn the taiko. Todoroki decided to instantly do his best to master how to taiko drum and picked up the Ongekibou and started swinging. Hibiki finished his training with a swing that made the water near a waterfall spout upwards. Ibuki and Akira arrived at the camp, while Asumu was more motivated in cleaning the store. Hitomi arrived and asked her to sit down. She wondered if the club president had come by, and felt sorry if he had said something mean, but Asumu said it was nothing. Hinaka then came up and greeted her and told Asumu he had a call on the phone. Hinaka pulled him away from Hitomi to not start a triangle drama as he started talking to Akira. She told him that Hibiki might not make it to his performance tomorrow, and Asumu replied that it was okay and would relay it to Hitomi. Hinaka yanked her phone from him and sighed disappointedly and ran downstairs. Asumu was confused but told Hitomi that it was Akira that called and that Hibiki would not be able to make it to their performance. Hitomi asked if Akira called to the store frequently because she was a regular customer, which Asumu sort of confirmed and she did not just call him which made Hitomi relax. A new pair of customers entered the store and Asumu went to serve them. Hibiki was training in a waterfall while Ibuki and Todoroki were still dueling. Kasumi and Akira were in the meantime scanning the incoming Disc Animals for the Makamou and they got a hit. Hibiki came back to the camp as all of them had gathered together. Hibiki said he had wanted to practice with the Ongekibou first Ibuki said it would be nice to have a taiko festival. Hibiki liked that and asked Todoroki if he had been practising. He nervously said yes, and Hibiki turned to say that it was the first use of his Kurenai form this year, so they should not chicken out. They agreed on calling it a taiko festival and Kasumi wished them good luck as they headed out. The Douji was still dancing around the rice paddies as the Dorotabou kept multiplying. They started to emerge from the rice paddies just as Hibiki, Ibuki and Todoroki arrived. Hibiki asked for them to join in and they all transformed. All three engaged in hand to hand combat with the Makamou and Todoroki was able to defeat the Douji with his Kitōjutsu: Raigekiken. They all brandished their Ongekibou and whacked away at the Dorotabou. Ibuki attached his Ongekikou to one and defeated it. Todoroki attempted the same but failed the first time until he remembered what Hibiki had taught him and he was able to defeat one. Hibiki started to focus his power and used his Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan at the Dorotabou, and proceeded to focus his power even more until he changed into his Kurenai form. Todoroki intercepted one of the Dorotabou before it reached Hibiki. With his power up form Hibiki was able to defeat the Makamou with one hit each. He defeated the final one with his Ongeki Da: Shakunetsu Shinku form. The three cheered for their success, and Hibiki said that it was the reason they should listen to their senpai. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Suit Actors * * * * * Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *'Viewership': 8.5% Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode